


Pocket Size

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, aus?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of iwaoi drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcan_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Kitty/gifts).



> These are all things that I wrote for my pocket-sized Oikawa, and was encouraged to post. So here they are, and I'll add more as I write them.

Iwaizumi groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, but it didn't stop the noise that had woken him up - why was the X Files theme playing? Had Oikawa figured out Iwaizumi's password again and changed it? - so he sat up and grabbed blindly for his phone. It was the middle of the night, and his phone screen was horrifyingly bright, and there was a picture of Oikawa on his screen, a ridiculous selfie with...was that Iwaizumi changing his shirt in the background? 

Iwaizumi groaned again and answered the phone just to stop the incessant noise of the ringtone. 

"You asshole, you changed my ringtone and contact picture for you," Iwaizumi complained without even greeting him. 

"Hajime," was Oikawa's answer, his voice shaky and quiet. Iwaizumi fell silent for a moment, taking in Oikawa's tone, the way he said 'Hajime' instead of 'Iwa-chan' and didn't counter Iwaizumi's comment with one of his own. 

"I'll unlock the door," Iwaizumi said softy, keeping his voice low and soothing. 

"Okay," was all Oikawa said before he hung up. 

Five minutes later, Iwaizumi was letting Oikawa in, closing the door behind them, holding Oikawa tight, letting him nuzzle into Iwaizumi's neck, and pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head.  Oikawa sighed, letting Iwaizumi hold him up. Iwaizumi shook his head, but supported Oikawa's weight as he guided him to his bed. Oikawa flopped down in the middle of the bed and immediately snatched Iwaizumi's pillow, his whole body curling around it. 

"Move over," Iwaizumi grumbled, nudging Oikawa's shoulder. Instead of making room for Iwaizumi, Oikawa just tilted his head, Peeking over at Iwaizumi with one eye, a pout tugging at his lips. Iwaizumi leaned down, kissed Oikawa's temple, then  picked him up and deposited him on one side of the bed instead of in the middle. Oikawa let out an indignant little squawk, but settled down as Iwaizumi lay beside him and pulled him close. Oikawa relinquished the pillow in favor of resting his cheek on Iwaizumi's chest, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's waste as though to keep him from moving away.  "Want to talk about it?" Iwaizumi asked, kissing the top of Oikawa's head. 

"No," Oikawa mumbled, twisting to press his lips against Iwaizumi's collarbone sleepily. Iwaizumi hummed and carded his fingers through Oikawa's hair soothingly.   
"In the morning, then," Iwaizumi decided. "Go to sleep now, okay?" Oikawa sighed, a soft, content sound as he relaxed, Iwaizumi's fingertips against his scalp soothing him toward sleep. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's breath even out, his arms not loosening their grip on Iwaizumi, clinging to him even in his sleep. 

Tomorrow, he'd have to get Oikawa to tell him what was wrong. Tomorrow, he'd probably wake up with drool all over his chest, because as much as Oikawa denied it he DID drool in his sleep. Tomorrow he'd have to lecture Oikawa about walking over in his pajamas - he could have at least put a shirt on, he was going to catch a cold like this. 

But for now...

Iwaizumi smiled to himself, then settled his arms more comfortably around Oikawa and closed his eyes.


	2. The Way He Looks at You

"You don't even realize, do you?" Hanamaki marveled, staring at Oikawa. "You really have no idea." 

"What are you talking about?" Oikawa snapped. Hanamaki shook his head. 

"You actually think Iwaizumi might really hate you. You have no idea." Hanamaki clicked his tongue. "I mean, I knew you were dense, but-"

"Makki I swear if you don't just tell me what the fuck you're talking about I will wrong your meme loving neck," Oikawa threatened. Hanamaki laughed and held up his hands in surrender. 

"Fine, fine. I didn't expect you to be quite this dense, but...I gathered evidence anyway. I guess Mattsun was right," Hanamaki mused, pulling out his phone. 

"Makki..." Oikawa growled warningly. Hanamaki grinned and tapped at the screen, then held the device out to Oikawa, who took it and eyed Hanamaki warily before he turned his attention to the screen. When he saw what was on it, Oikawa's eyes flew wide, his jaw dropped, and his cheeks turned pink. 

It was a picture of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, taken during spiking practice at some point. The blurry form of Oikawa - clearly in motion, leaping to slam the ball over the net - showed to one side, but Iwaizumi dominated the frame, clearly closer to where the picture was taken from. Iwaizumi was standing with one hand on his hip, the other lifted like he was about to run his hand through his spiky hair the way he often did when he was thinking. 

All of that was pretty normal, but what caught Oikawa's attention was Iwaizumi's expression. 

The ace was clearly watching Oikawa, and instead of his usual scowl twisting his features, Iwaizumi's lips were tugged upward in a gentle, slightly awed smile, his eyes soft and unbearably affectionate as he watched Oikawa serve. Oikawa stared at the image in shock. Was this...? Had he ever seen...?

Oikawa was positive he'd never seen Iwaizumi direct such an open, adoring look at Oikawa. 

"See?" Hanamaki prompted. "No one who looks at you that way when you're not looking could possibly hate you."


	3. Ocean Colors

Iwaizumi loved to paint Oikawa's skin with his touch. He loved to trail his fingertips over Oikawa's chest, leaving swirling patterns in deep ocean blues and greens that stood out against Oikawa's pale skin. Iwaizumi rested his palm over Oikawa's heart, feeling his soulmate's steady breathing as he slept. 

Oikawa stirred, turned in his sleep and snuggled against Iwaizumi's side, color blossoming between them. Oikawa's pale skin flushed with the dark, steady shades of the depths of Iwaizumi's strong, unyielding love, while Iwaizumi's darker skin flared with the brighter, more vibrant but also more delicate shades of the fierce, desperate way Oikawa returned that love. 

The colors spread everywhere their skin touched, and Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa's forehead, then pulled back and smiled at the royal blue imprint of his lips on Oikawa's face.


End file.
